gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Martial Arts
There are two GURPS Martial Arts books: Classic (3e) and the current 4e. ''GURPS (Classic) Martial Arts edition]] ''GURPS: Classic: Martial Arts has two sections of advantages, skills, and maneuvers for most styles: realistic and cinematic. A Maneuver is a specific type of attack or defense and is treated like a skill with each one each one defaulting to one or more prerequisite skills, or to DX ("Kicking, for instance, is a Hard maneuver defaulting to Karate-2") Styles are broken up into * Primary Skills (reflects the main focus of the individual style) * Secondary skills (either taught or are not given as much attention throughout) * Optional skills (which may or may not be taught in any particular school) Styles Many of the styles in this sections have realistic and cinematic totals. Scattered through this section is information on two belt systems as well as information on specific styles and thinking like External vs. Internal and Hard vs. Soft. Weapons and Equipment Contains Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Indonesian, Korean, Philippine, European Fencing, Modern, and Ultra-tech weapons as well as Ninja and Training equipment and armor. Campaigns *Cinematic vs Realistic Campaigns, Setting, Themes ''GURPS Martial Arts (4e) A reworking of ''GURPS (Classic) Martial Arts for 4e with major changes to the list of "Historical and Modern Styles" (several styles are replaced with other styles) and "Fictional, Alien, Fantasy, and Futuristic styles" being grouped together under "Fictional styles". Also there is no division between Primary and Secondary skills and only the realistic point totals for each style is given. Some styles were put in information boxes throughout the style section resulting a list by page number not being entirely alphabetical. As with the classic edition, general concepts (like Marma or pressure points) are scattered through the style section. The Historical Styles Due to the changes and large overlap the styles of both books have been combined into this single table. Styles with a * may only exist in a cinematic campaign and those in bold appear both Classic and 4e GURPS Martial Arts. Those in italics are not in alphabetic order in the book. 3e costs were based on Primary skills and "maneuvers" (in 4e these became Techniques with a similar cost structure) in the style; 4e reduced the cost to just mundane skills + Style Familiarity perk. All costs are per 4e rules (3e conversions count both Primary and Secondary skills as part of the style and include the Style Familiarity perk in the total) T represents the number of Techniques in a style (4e version for those that appear in both books), CS number of Cinematic Skills, CT is the number of Cinematic Techniques, P number of Perks. Styles exclusive to GURPS: Classic: Martial Arts have their own pages showing the conversion: Fictional Styles 3e costs were based on Primary skills and "maneuvers" - in 4e these became Techniques with a similar cost structure) in the style; 4e reduced the cost to just mundane skills + Style Familiarity perk. Special Cases *Mixed Martial Arts: "umbrella term for modern sportive martial arts used in limited-rules, full-contact striking and grappling matches" *Style!: the Wildcard Skill version of a style. At the bare minimum it will contain all the main skills of the style, generally all the techniques, and all the Cinematic Skills in the style. *Martial Artist!: The Wildcard Skill of martial arts. Character Write-up Examples * E.W. Barton-Wright (Historical) * Mousse (Fictional) See Also * Feint * List of Techniques * Designers' Notes: GURPS Martial Arts * GURPS Martial Arts: Fairbairn Close Combat Systems * GURPS Martial Arts: Gladiators * GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling * GURPS Martial Arts: Yrth Fighting Styles Category:GURPS Books Category:3rd Edition Category:4th Edition Category:Martial Arts Category:Skills Category:Techniques Category:Lists Category:Author Sean Punch Category:Author Peter V. Dell'Orto.